


on rainy days

by tototooru



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: hyunggu never brought an umbrella with himself.





	on rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> ok sooo ,,,, haha i had written a mUch longer version than this and the plot was slightly different AND IT TOOK ME 5 DAYS TO WRITE THE WHOLE THING HAHAHA but ao3 did me dirty so here's this drabble written at 4 ish in the morning
> 
> i'm so pissed tbh
> 
> but at least in this version they smooch so yall are ok ily mwah

    _ **H**_ yunggu did a lot of mistakes. that was a fact. sometimes he even repeated some of his mistakes... a few times... as if to make sure that more than once is also way much more than enough. but the main question was, did he ever learn from his mistakes? most likely no. and one of those mistakes that he repeated again and again (until even his friends got too tired of scolding him) was taking an umbrella with himself. he had _never_ done that in his entire life.

   it actually wasn't anything that difficult to imagine or understand. it was just that he loved sleeping or just lying in bed, snuggled against his pillows. it was so soft and he felt so nice like that. no matter how much he liked it, though, it was a big problem for him. because most times he would just stay in bed until there were roughly fifteen to ten minutes to get ready for school before almost running late and arriving in class just in time when the bell rang. he already knew how long his daily routine took him, so he had made himself an imaginary schedule where he couldn't add nor remove anything. he couldn't just take a part of his precious time and spend from a few seconds to a whole minute in searching and taking an umbrella before going out.

   when he knew it was going to rain, he just put on a hoodie, it was way more simple than taking an umbrella because, luckily, most of the hoodies in hyunggu's wardrobe were black and he didn't have that much of a variety too choose from. it wasn't that he was trying to be edgy or anything. he just liked wearing black clothes because they made his facial features stand out more.

   (but, yes, sometimes it was definitely in the name of the edginess.)

   another plus to that was that he didn't need to _add_  putting on a hoodie to his routine, it was a part of the few minutes he took to dress up.

   but on one really, really, even suspiciously, sunny day, hyunggu decided walking out in only a t-shirt. no hoodie, no umbrella, no weather forecast checked. he only trusted the bright sun. in other words, he literally didn't see the storm coming when suddenly it started raining buckets outside just when his last class had finished.

   he wasn't prepared for such weather, he didn't want to go home in such rain, and he was way more than pissed that none of his friends agreed on walking home with him just so he could walk under their umbrellas. the only choice he had left was to wait for his boyfriend yuto. they were in the same class but since yuto was an exchange student, sometimes he needed some extra classes so he could work on his korean and catch up on the subjects that he was lacking in exactly because of the language barrier. yuto had a slight difficulty with learning korean at times, but he was getting better at it.

   when yuto's last additional class ended, hyunggu's patience was close to being long gone. seeing his boyfriend walk out of the classroom, hyunggu quickly clinged onto him, looking at him with big shiny eyes and a sweet grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's biceps. "you have an umbrella, right?" he didn't even wait for yuto to say anything or question his actions, he just asked right away. as if it wasn't obvious enough already. hyunggu wasn't as sly as he thought he was. yuto could see right through him.

   "you want me to walk you home?" yuto asked right away and lifted his hand up, brushing away a strand of hyunggu's hair that was falling in front of his eyes. hyunggu only gave him a quick nod while making puppy eyes at him, knowing that that way he couldn't say 'no' for sure, without a single doubt. yuto couldn't say 'no' to him in general. "okay then."

   "you can stay for the night if you want." hyunggu suggested because it would've been rude if he made his boyfriend walk him home, considering he knew that yuto lived in the opposite direction and was going to be far from home, and not let him stay. a smile quickly spread over yuto's lips and they both knew it was a deal.

   walking out of the building, yuto opened his umbrella and pulled hyunggu closer to himself as they started walking slowly.

   "did you not take a hoodie on purpose so i could walk you home? like did you actually plan this or?" yuto suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. he glanced at the shorter male for a moment before looking ahead again.

   "hah, you wish!" hyunggu laughed mockingly at him because he knew both of them were aware his reaction was just a joke, and he didn't mean it seriously. in fact, not bringing a hoodie on purpose was something that he would definitely do. (not that he hadn't done it.) especially because he knew his boyfriend was going to do everything for him and his well-being. "i just didn't check the weather forecast in advance because i... kind of overslept..." he admitted. "i didn't have time for anything. and the sun was shining so bright and i **_trusted_** it. the sun lied to me!"

   he felt yuto immediately squeezing his hand a little, and the smile was back on his lips again. "then it's a good thing that when the sun lies to you, you have me."

   they both giggled quietly and continued walking in silence again afterwards.

   hyunggu spent so much time on focusing on the warmth of yuto's hand. how the taller was squeezing his hand a little bit more every time they were crossing the street, yet it felt so nice and it didn't hurt hyunggu because even though he was squeezing him, he was still very considerate and careful. honestly, yuto was so adorable. and the smaller loved all the attention he got from him all the time. and how he was always so overprotective over him. and how careful he was probably because he thought hyunggu could break easily like a porcelain doll.

   at some point hyunggu suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. it was getting dark already, there were barely any people outside. they had almost reached his house but there was one thing he wanted to do before that. yuto also stopped and turned to face his boyfriend, opening his mouth to ask if there was anything wrong. but hyunggu was quick to put a finger over his mouth with his free hand and shush him. yuto nodded and tilted his head, gently kissing the back of the other's hand. hyunggu pursed his lips for a moment, trying to hide the blush that was spreading on his cheeks and even the tips of his ears. but he knew that was inevitable.

   "yuto..." he inhaled slowly, looking at the taller in the eyes. "we've been dating for a while already... and... i... sometimes i can't stop thinking about how much i want to kiss you... but i never do it because i have no idea if you want that... and right now i was thinking how in movies couples kiss under the rain and it looks really romantic and-"

   his eyes widened a little as he was interrupted by a loud sigh, coming from yuto's mouth. at first he thought he had annoyed him with talking about such thing, so he immediately shut his mouth. he looked down at the wet ground, a slight pout forming on his lips.  


   yuto let go of his hand and gently grabbed hyunggu's chin, tilting his head up again to look at him. "you're such an idiot, hyunggu." before the shorter could even protest because of his boyfriend's comment, yuto leaned closer to his face and softly pressed his lips against hyunggu's. the latter placed his hands over yuto's cheeks and kissed him back, trying not to smile too much.

   not long after, the two pulled away from the kiss at the same time. yuto was looking into hyunggu's eyes that were as if glowing because of the reflections of the street lights around them. _so pretty_ , he thought, completely mesmerized by his boyfriend's beauty.

   "i just never found the right moment to do this," yuto mumbled quietly in an attempt to explain. "i wanted our first kiss to be perfect, y'know."

   hyunggu just frowned and hit his shoulder lightly before kissing him again. "you're the idiot here, yuto. you made me wait for so long."

   "i will never make you wait again."

   "so sappy..." even though hyunggu had purposefully said it with slight disgust, he couldn't stop smiling so brightly. he wrapped his arms around yuto's hand that was holding the umbrella. "let's go home~"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my new [twitter acc](https://twitter.com/93huitaek)  
> it's fresh out of the oven


End file.
